


See The Light

by itbepansam



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, just had to have some angst before the fluff, theyre fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: The team escapes from a dangerous mission and after one of the team members gets hurt, they decide to all form a huge cuddle pile





	See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for Neiel. Thank you for your support.

“Pidge, Hunk. How’re we doing?” Shiro asked into the comms, as he, Keith and Lance were cornered on a galra base, all defending each other from being hit by a plasma blast. He had just taken a sentry out on Keith’s six and Lance had shot a guard that was trying to sneak up on him. 

“We’re almost there,” Hunk said back. He grunted, which made Shiro worried. They weren’t supposed to be having any trouble. “Pidge, come on!” 

“I’m trying! There’s still some data I haven’t gotten yet!” She yelled. 

Keith took out some guards as Shiro found a spot to talk to the missing two paladins while Keith and Lance defended him.

“Pidge, we need to get out of here soon. I know this is important, but we can’t risk getting trapped here.” They had finally possibly found a big break in where her brother might be. 

“I’m not gonna leave him, Shiro.”

“I know.” He paused, lips pursing together. “Five more minutes and then Hunk is dragging you out of there whether you like it or not.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” She said, and he could hear her smile. 

He jumped back into battle, fighting back to back to back with Keith and Lance. They had come a long way since the first time the three of them had stood like this. Now they were able to cover each other and take down the guards that had surrounded them. Once it was down to only a few, Shiro saw their chance to make a break for it. 

“Go!” He yelled to the other two. Thankfully, they listened to him and ran towards the empty hallway, back towards where the Green and Blue Lions were situated. He was about to follow when he was suddenly pinned to the wall. Grey eyes met with glowing yellow eyes. 

“You! You shall pay for everything you’ve done!” The galra exclaimed. He resembled Kolivan in the way his fur seemed fluffy, though around his face it was seemed to be hard as glass, with a scowl that could tear through bones. He raised his hand and slashed across Shiro’s face, causing him to yell out. 

Then a body came out of nowhere and shoved the galra away. Shiro got his bearings and realized it was Keith. 

“We don’t have the time to fight him. We have to go!” Shiro took Keith’s arm and pulled him along. Keith seemed hesitant at first, but then looked at Shiro, purple hues looking at the gashes on Shiro’s face and at the blood dripping down his face and neck. He nodded and they followed Lance back towards the hangar. 

Shiro wiped at his face, grimacing from the pain a little. It wasn’t too bad and he knew he’d be okay without a trip to the pod. 

“What happened to you?!” Pidge exclaimed as she saw the three of them approach. 

“No time. We have to go!” Lance said, as the blue lion lowered for him, Keith, and Shiro to climb into as Pidge and Hunk went towards the green lion. 

A few sentries tried to fire at them but they were able to get to safety quickly enough to not be further injured. Which was a relief on Shiro’s part. He could handle being the only one who got injured. 

Lance and Pidge piloted them all out into open space, radioing for Allura to open a portal for them. Shiro leaned against the side of the lion. Keith came up next to him, concern ever apparent on his face as he tentatively reached a hand up. Shiro nodded and Keith began to wipe at the blood. After grimacing a few times, Keith stopped, an apology on his lips but Shiro just shook his head. 

“It’s fine. Wounds are just a little deeper than I thought. That guy got me good.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t anything worse.” 

“Yeah, we can’t lose you, big guy. You’re our leader.”

Shiro looked over at Keith, a soft smile on his lips, though Keith was now avoiding eye contact with him. 

“I think you guys would be okay.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we don’t have to worry about that. We just gotta get you back to the castle. Maybe Coran has some face healing cream or something.”

It took a bit before they were back at the castle, and a lot to explain that Shiro was fine and not in any pain. He was still able to walk and talk just fine, even if his face stung a little bit. But he’d live. Coran was able to give him a little bit of a cream, which Lance said he would apply once everyone met in the lounge area for a cuddle pile.

This was how they relaxed after an intense mission. It would just be the seven of them, all sitting back and watching whatever films Pidge had brought with her on her little laptop. Shiro was seated on the couch first so that Lance could sit next to him and clean up his face and wound before adding the cream. Then Keith situated himself on Shiro’s right. He was the only one who didn’t find the cold of his arm a discomfort, though that probably came from the part of him that was galra and gave off heat. Pidge sat herself in Shiro’s lap. She usually sat there or in Hunk’s because it was the most calming for her because of how large he and Hunk were compared to her. Tonight Lance was between Shiro and Hunk, his body leaning more towards Shiro, obviously very worried because of the day’s mess. Allura situated herself next to Hunk, tucking her feet underneath her. Coran said something about needing to do some maintenance on the castle. 

“What are we watching tonight?” Pidge asked, pulling up her little list. 

“Something happy. Today was too intense for anything else,” Lance said, blue eyes glancing over at the marks on Shiro’s face. 

“ _ Tangled _ it is then.” In moments, she had her computer hooked up to a makeshift projector that showed the movie on the wall opposite the couch. 

“Light zero percent.” Allura said, and soon they only had the stars passing by and the movie as their source of light. 

The movie began easily, the main characters beginning to tell their story. Shiro felt Hunk’s large hand at the base of his neck, massaging gently, letting him relax slowly into the couch. Pidge was holding onto his wrist, rubbing it gently while Lance rubbed his arm. Keith was clutching his prosthetic like his life depended on it. 

He found it comforting even if he didn't understand why everyone was behaving this way. It was just a scratch. He'd been through worse. His arm had been taken from him. His face would heal. 

He didn't know when it had happened, but somewhere in the movie he had dozed off, only coming back when the main couple was about to do their love song. Pidge and Lance had fallen asleep against him and Hunk was leaning against Lance. Allura’s head was in Hunk’s lap. Keith was the only one still awake. 

“Guess we're staying on the couch tonight,” Shiro mused. 

“They were all really scared, you know?” Keith looked up at him. “We all were.”

“Why? It was just a scratch.”

“It could have been worse. There could have been poison in his claws.”

“But there wasn't.”

“But there could have been.” Keith's tone was feisty, though still soft. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Every time someone gets hurt, you insist we all cuddle them. Why don't you let us do the same for you?” 

Shiro went silent, looking away from Keith, back towards the film as the chorus of the song sang through. 

“You're worth being worried over, Shiro.” 

He still didn’t meet Keith’s gaze. He looked down at Pidge, curled up in his arm. Then over at Hunk and Lance, who both had a hand on him. He saw Allura’s hand on his leg. This was how they were letting him know that they cared about him, that he was worth  _ something _ even after all that he had endured. He smiled, then finally looked over at Keith. 

“It’ll take some time to learn it, but it’s a nice thought.”

“We’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you know that. We love you, Shiro. It’s more than you just being our leader. You’re important to all of us. You’re an important part of all of us. You’ve helped us all in one way or another. I know the galra messed you up pretty bad, but,” he paused a moment, pursing his lips. “But we still care. We’ll always care. You’re family.”

“Thanks, Keith. Get some rest. You worked really hard today.” 

He was hesitant, almost stubborn, but eventually Keith did fall asleep against him. Shiro smiled, looking at everyone who was in one way or another, touching him. He not only saw the love, but he felt it. He knew it would take time. But the fact that these people could love him when he couldn’t even love himself, that’s what made him think he would be okay. And even if there were days where he wasn’t, they would still be there. 

He slept peacefully for the first time in a long while, waking up in the morning to Hunk’s cooking and everyone smiling at him. He smiled back and they took it easy that day, just allowing themselves to enjoy each other’s company. 


End file.
